


sleeping habits, kitchen fires, and swimming shoves

by bishopsknifepatrick



Series: The Relationship Guide to Pete and Patrick [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Short Stories, sleeping habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: "You saved me..." said Pete, finally saying a couple different words."Oh, I saved my kitchen, I'm not replacing everything again!" Patrick headed back down the hallway."Both times were an accident!" Pete yelled, trying to defend the broken pieces of his dignity.





	sleeping habits, kitchen fires, and swimming shoves

**Author's Note:**

> HEY: I updated my username from Bandsx_xbands to bishopsknifepatrick !!
> 
> And for the story, this is going to be a short story collection with about 3 in each post.

_who hogs the blanket?_

Nights always start out fine. Both Pete and Patrick had equal amounts of the blanket. By three in the morning, it was like the beginning of a major plot twist (but maybe not because this always happened). 

Patrick was snuggled up like a child, peacefully sleeping in his cocoon he had made for himself from their covers. About 97% of the covers. The other sliver was Pete's. Enough to cover his right shoulder. 

No matter how hard he tugged to get Patrick to release the blanket, even the slightest, Patrick would pull back, leaving less blanket for Pete than before.

Fed up with this nonsense, Pete pulled the blanket to him, Patrick still keeping it for himself. Sleeping Patrick was even more stubborn than Awake Patrick. Eventually Pete let go, a thud on the floor being the result. Rolling across the bed, Pete looked at a shaken Patrick sitting on the floor, buried in their comforter. 

"What the fuck?" asked a croaky voice. 

"You were hogging the blanket!" Patrick stared back looking offended. "Oh, just give me your hand to help you back up," Pete said, extending his arm for Patrick. Little did he know Patrick would grab his hand and pull him onto the floor as well. 

Both sat in silence. 

"Y'know, this would be the perfect time to make out," Pete said. 

Patrick hit Pete in the shoulder with the back of his hand (a reflex at this point), before pulling himself back onto the bed, cocooning himself with the entirety of the comforter as Pete watched in awe. 

///

_who would accidentally set the kitchen on fire while cooking?_

Walking into the house, Patrick was assaulted with the smell of food, no clue what, but it was food and that's all that mattered to him. 

Stumbling into the kitchen, Pete stood at the stovetop, stirring a pot. "So, you cook now?" 

Pete looked back at him, "I lost my debit card..."

"Expected," Patrick nodded. "What are you cooking?" 

"Oh my dear 'Trick, it's a surprise for thee," he took off the oven mitts. 

"Okay then..., I'm going to go change." Within five seconds of leaving the kitchen, a scream rang through Patrick's ears. "What did he do now?" Turning around, he walked into hell. The stovetop had flames reaching over the height of either one of them, the fire alarm was beeping, and Pete was yelling "fuck" over and over again. Patrick rushed for the cupboard, reaching for a fire extinguisher. Spraying it on the fire, it settled, the fire alarm stopped, and Pete said "fuck" a bit quieter. 

"You saved me..." said Pete, finally saying a couple different words. 

"Oh, I saved my kitchen, I'm not replacing everything again!" Patrick headed back down the hallway. 

"Both times were an accident!" Pete yelled, trying to defend the broken pieces of his dignity.

///

_who would throw the other into a pool?_

Pools weren't naturally Patrick's thing. He preferred the closed walls of a studio or the views from hotel rooms. 

He was sitting in one of the lounge chairs lining the pool. With no interest in actually getting into the pool, he brought a book with him to read as he took in the sun. 

Pete was swimming around the pool. Coming up to the surface, he continues his quest of attempting to convince Patrick to join him, "Come on, 'Trick, get in the pool."

"Nah, I'm good up here," Patrick said, glancing at Pete before returning to his book.

Rolling his eyes, Pete swam away out of Patrick's sight. 

A couple minutes passed and Pete was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, a cold splash of water hit his head and upper body. 

Sitting in shock, he stared up at the culprit, Pete. He was staring down at him, laughing his ass off. "I'm going to kill you," Patrick practically whispered. 

Pete had turned around to set the bucket down where he had likely got it from. Patrick took this opportunity to get up, dripping from the water Pete had poured on him, and shove Pete towards the water. 

A huge splash happened. 

Patrick stood above, now being the one to laugh his ass off.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy the start to this :D


End file.
